Your Eyes
by Mrs. Roonil Wazlib
Summary: What could and should have happened in Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. Lit RoryJess


_"Come with me." _

_"What?"_

_"Come with me."_

_"Where?"_

_"I don't know...away!"_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."_

_"I can't do that," I say as I walk into my bedroom._

_"You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want."_

"Jess...," I begin.

"Rory, before you say anything, know that I love you."

My eyes start to well up with tears, and I feel my heart leap up to my throat. I think...I think I love him too.

"I...I love you too," I manage to say.

Then I'm smiling, and crying, and laughing all at the same time. Jess comes up to me and wraps me in a warm embrace because, well, that's what Jess lives for.

"But, I can't go," I say, pulling away. "I love Stars Hollow. And Yale."

"Well then I'll just have to stay here with you," Jess says with a smirk on his face.

I leap up into his arms, and kiss him with everything I've got. Jess pulls away, but I can still taste him on my lips. Unwilling to stop after waiting so long for this moment, we kiss again, this time our tongues meeting in a passionate battle.

Jess unbuttons my shirt, letting it drop to the floor. I smile that we're finally been able to take this step. Now I'm ready for it.

"Rory...," Jess whispers, asking for permission to continue. I just smile and roll my eyes.

Jess brings his hand up to unclasp my bra, and it joins the shirt on the floor. He then cups my breasts in his hands, circling his thumbs around until they get to the center. I moan as he pinches my nipples, gasping for breath.

I suddenly get the urge to see more of him, and I quickly pull his t-shirt and jeans off. I trace all of his muscles, tickling him slightly while he tries to resist the urge to laugh. Then he gets quiet, and kisses me with so much passion that I can hardly believe it.

We each quickly shed our underwear, and just look at each other. My eyes can't help but stray to his erection, and I grin mischievously. Jess just rolls his eyes. He takes my hand and leads me to the bed, and then hugs me. Just hugs me. When we break apart, I decide that he deserves the same that he gave me, and I run my fingernails up and down his cock, causing him to let out a loud groan.

Jess moves his hand in between my legs, making sure that I'm wet and ready. When he reaches his destination, we both gasp, me from the pleasure, and him from the surprise. Jess moves his finger to my clit, rubbing hard, fast circles. I moan loudly.

I move down the bed, and take his cock into my mouth. I slowly suck him, running my tongue around the outside of him. Jess loudly moans, and then pulls himself out of my mouth.

"Wait!" Jess suddenly exclaims, pulling himself out of my mouth, and grabbing a box out of his suitcase.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Rory, did you skip out on Sex Ed in seventh grade?" Jess asks jokingly, then grabs a condom out of the box.

"Oh," I say, a little embarrassed.

After all, sometimes when I'm around Jess I can't be the responsible Rory anymore. He's the other piece of my puzzle, the pepperoni on my pizza, the whipped cream on my apple pie. Why I tend to compare Jess to food, I'll never know.

Jess starts to roll the condom on, but I get a better idea. I lightly slap his hands out of the way, and roll the condom on myself. Then I stand up, and give a final nod of approval.

Suddenly, we both burst out laughing, and we fall back onto the bed, landing in each other's arms. I don't really know what's so funny, only that it's Jess, and I love him with all my heart.

When the laughter dies down, I pull Jess close to me and enjoy the feeling of our naked bodies pressed up together. I pull back and look into his eyes. Jess lowers his head, and brings his mouth to my breast, running his tongue around my nipple. I moan, arching my back, trying to make the pressure increase. Jess smiles knowingly, and presses harder.

"Rory...," Jess says.

I know that he can't wait any longer, and I don't think that I can stand it either.

Slowly, I guide Jess into me, never letting my gaze stray from his eyes. We both let out strangled moans, and I know that this will last forever. Just me and Jess. That's all I need.

Jess thrusts into me, and I start to roll my hips to match his movements. It's a perfect rhythm. We keep eye contact with each other the whole time, and I'm so overwhelmed with emotion, I'm almost in tears. He thrusts again and again, and the final time I swear that I can see stars. As I orgasm around him, Jess comes. I bring my mouth to his in a passionate kiss. We both moan loudly, and I think I even scream. Jess just does that to me.

We try to cling to the moment forever, and keep kissing each other. I almost forget that we're still connected. As Jess rolls off me, I keep my arms wrapped tight around him. I'll never let him go.

"I love you Rory," Jess says.

I smile, and look into his eyes. I know that Jess can understand what I mean by just looking into my eyes. It goes both ways.

Jess pulls me even closer to him, and wraps his arms around each me. I kiss him one more time, and we slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
